El chico que me observo
by Fresaton
Summary: Luka la vio a ella, Marinette; la chica imperfecta que necesitaba ayuda de todos con la confianza del tamaño de una hormiga, no a Ladybug.


**El chico que me observo.**

 **Aclaración:**

Maraculous Ladybug así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC.

-Spoiler.

-Basado en el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada.

 **Sinopsis:**

Luka la vio a ella, Marinette; la chica imperfecta que necesitaba ayuda de todos con la confianza del tamaño de una hormiga, no a Ladybug.

* * *

Era confuso.

Hasta ahora Marinette era opacada por Ladybug por más irónico que eso fuera tomando en cuenta que ambas eran la misma persona.

Bueno eso hasta que conoció a Luka, el hermano de Juleka. Lo conoció cuando la madre de Juleka le pidió que fuera a buscarlo a su habitación, lo vio meditar y después de una presentación un tanto extraña, saliendo el lado tímido de ella:

—Mi nombre es, ma-ma-Marinette.

—Mucho gusto ma-ma-Marinette— él dijo risueño. Ella puso un rostro triste, nuevamente había actuado raro delante de un chico. El recuerdo de Adrien riéndose de ella por acabar dentro de aquella sombrilla que guardaba como tesoro en su habitación llegó a su mente.

Pero Luka no se burló de ella, por el contrario, se disculpó para después tocarle una canción. Luka se había disculpado con ella solo por estar triste, hasta ahora la mayoría dejaba pasar eso y simplemente pasaban del tema o se disculpaba riendo, pero no Luka, ese chico que apenas conocía se había disculpado.

Después él le regalo una púa con la imagen de Jagged Stone y se despidió de ella saliendo a la parte exterior del barco.

Un chico normal a primera vista. No era como Adrien o cualquier otro chico de su clase, tenía un aura madura, calmado y amable.

Aun así, ser Ladybug era una maldición porque a nadie le podría importar más Marinette que Ladybug. Pensó que Luka sería como todas las demás personas, querían a Marinette pero amaban e idolatraban el suelo por donde pasaba ladybug, triste realidad.

Cómo Nathaniel que cuando la pudo conocer bien la comparo con Chloe. Alya que la abandonó la primera vez para ir a grabar a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Nino al que le "gustaba" pero terminó en una relación con Alya. Chloe que detestaba a Marinette pero era una gran fanática de Ladybug.

Cómo Chat Noir que decía amar a Ladybug y apenas conocía a Marinette. cómo Adrien que solo la veía como una amiga.

Pero no, cuando Luka conoció a Ladybug en lugar de alegrarse por conocer a la heroína de París le preguntó por ella, Marinette. No fue un "wow, eres ladybug", "no puedo creer que te conozca", "soy un gran fan, te tomas una foto conmigo" no, Luka le preguntó sobre Marinette, él estaba preocupado por su parte imperfecta, por la chica que apenas podía dar tres pasos sin caer al piso.

Fue refrescante.

El chico halago a Marinette por una valentía que casi nunca era reconocida y ella solo pudo avergonzarse, porque por una vez Ladybug era ignorada para saber de Marinette.

Pero claro, ella ahora era Ladybug, tenía que derrotar al akuma y volver todo a la normalidad, hablaría con Luka cuando terminara de derrotar al akuma.

Al final, cuando se reunió con todos sus amigos Luka se acercó a ella, se vio aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Entonces Adrien llego y ella se sintió infiel, pero a ella misma, porque Luka no le podía gustar si ella ya tenía a su querido Adrien.

Aunque Adrien no lo viera de forma romántica ella tenía esa necesidad de verlo solo a él. Y gracias a su suerte tanto Adrien como Luka se llevaron bien de inmediato actuando juntos en el mismo escenaria.

* * *

Claro solo Alya se dio cuenta, los ojos de su amiga en lugar de desviarse hacia el rubio fueron dirigidos hacia el hermano Juleka, muy difícil de darse cuenta si tomamos el hecho de que Adrien estaba detrás de Luka.

Oh, su querida posiblemente cambie sus posters del modelo por discos del nuevo chico, aunque claro ella no le dirá nada hasta que la misma Marinette le confiese que prefiere olvidar su futuro con Adrien y arriesgarse por un presente con Luka.

* * *

 _Ame a Luka, es tan... cool, lo poco que se vio de él fue suficiente para hacerlo mi favorito, aunque la animación del capitulo en general no fue tan buena como esperaba._


End file.
